


The Way Down

by EnderGirl47



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by other mermaid au's, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderGirl47/pseuds/EnderGirl47
Summary: Dream is a mermaid (merman?), George works in an underwater base alone. One day Georges world is flipped upside down.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 37
Kudos: 486





	1. Chapter 1

George walks around the base with a bored expression on his face, there is nothing interesting this deep in the ocean however the bosses said that there is something down here. Something nobody had seen before. His only question was how did they know this despite claiming to have never seen it? That was his thought.  
His mission is simple, keep an eye on events in the relatively deep ocean and make note of everything that happens. This sounded easy on paper however it certainly wasn’t easy due to the fact he wanted to fall asleep at this point, as there was nothing to comment on. 

Obviously there were the occasional fish, and the squids which he often saw appearing from the darkness then retreating below, however, as stated before, nothing interesting, nothing that was actually worth his time, so instead he took to drawing the fishes he saw.  
His schedule has remained the same for the past month or so, at least he believe it’s been a month, it’s difficult to tell considering how deep he actually is. Either way he has a schedule, it’s wake up, check on the machines in the… machine room, have breakfast, watch fish, have lunch, watch fish, eat dinner, watch fish, go to sleep, repeat. Nothing interesting.

It isn’t all bad though, every few days a submarine will patrol pass his station and he’s be able to talk to other people vocally rather than through what is essentially text messages. He often talks to the captain of the submarine, Sapnap, about the lack of activity down in the base, he felt bad for George and stated he’ll spend more time around the base when he can.  
However that was a few days ago, or so George assumes because he has done quite a few cycles of his routine and still has not heard from the bosses or from Sapnap, which isn’t as great as he had thought. 

After about 5 routines after Sapnao had left, George fell asleep while he watching the fish due to the extreme boredom, he heard a tapping on the glass in front of him. George groans and thinks nothing of it, thinking it’s more of an auditory hallucination rather than anything else. He has been hearing splashes in the docking bay, or tapping on the metal parts outside of the base, there’s been nothing there either times.  
However, as the tapping grows louder, it becomes harder for George to ignore it, he peaks open an eye to see… the last thing he was expecting, it was a man, yet not a man? He has the torso of a man, and a strange white mask, only revealing his teeth and dark green scales creeping up the side of his face, yet had the tail of a.. shark.. or a fish, it’s impossible to tell. The expression of the man is one of confusion, curiosity, but also excitement as he tapped on the glass more which pulls Georges attention to the mans clawed nails. 

George sits bolt up on his chair, gripping the plastic arms as he sits on the edge of the uncomfortable seat, entirely forgetting about his nap. The man would grin widely showing off his terrifyingly sharp teeth, gills would be on either side of his neck as he tilts his head to the side slightly, curiosity in his body language.  
Eventually, George works up the courage and walks closer to the glass, eyes either fixated on the mans- sirens tail or the pearly grin he gave. The siren stops smiling, being replaced by a small frown as he swims down to Georges eye level, tilting his head with an exceptionally curious look. George’s eyes blow open wide, scanning every detail of the siren in front of him, curious as to how the strange smily faced mask can stay on his head.

The siren, in all his glory, would open his mouth and begin presumably begin to talk, however George couldn’t hear him because of the thick glass settling between them. The siren, somehow, understands the confusion on Georges face and points to the outer microphone then swims away, George runs to the communication room and turns on the speakers swiftly, an eerie hum and growl fills the room, then shortly afterwards a calm yet accented voice would speak.

“You aren’t afraid of me?” The voice, presumably the siren, says, a quiet growl following swiftly behind this question. 

“No? You’re the most incredible… thing I’ve ever seen in my life” George says out loud despite knowing the the siren couldn’t hear him, sadly they didn’t think that George would ever need to speak into the ocean.

“Meet me in your docking bay” The sirens voice fills the silence, the eerie noises and growls coming both before and after the siren spoke. Could it just be water distortion? And how does a siren know how to speak English? And why the accent?

George turns off the microphone as he hears the water displacement through the microphone, suggesting that the siren had swam away, he’d then hear splashing in the vehicle docking bay as he rushes over.  
The siren, sitting on the edge of the water, is fixing his somehow pristine hair and his gills are closed over, George notices that the sirens chest was rising and falling and he’d be breathing normally. The siren seemed content lounging with his tail filling the side of the bay he is on and dipping into the water as he stares at George, his head tilted curiously.

“Wow, I’ve never seen a creature quite like you before” George manages to breathe out, however the siren simply laughs, the growls emitting from him just seems to just be part of his regular vocal patterns and not actually mean anything.

“What? You’ve never seen a merman before? I bet you’ve never even heard of my kind either” He chuckles louder, a light hearted and cheerful tone in his steady voice as he plays with a piece of scrap metal. 

“I uh… well no.. my name is George anyway, do you have a name?” George immediately feels stupid after saying this, obviously this siren had a name, he seemed to be almost comfortable lounging in the vehicle bay, as if he’s done this before. 

“Of course I have a name.. It’s.. Dream” the siren smiles gently, but not show teeth, maybe showing teeth is a type of threat display? George nods in respect before continuing to scan the impressive length of Dreams tail, it shimmered in the light of the bay and shifts as Dream adjusts his position, seemingly becoming more comfortable.

Dream looks at George, mildly confused at why he hasn’t either run to the furthest point of the base or tried to attack him yet. George, however, doesn’t notice this change, as he continues to scan siren in front of him, Dream chuckles quietly.

“Take a picture, it would last longer” George be snaps out of his thoughts and looks up at Dream, a light blush dusting his cheeks that he was caught staring despite he didn’t try to hide it at all. Instead, he rushes to the other room to get his notebook, that one which he used to send reports to the bosses to update them on his progress, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. 

George grabs a pencil and an eraser, then begins to draw Dream. He quickly realises what George is doing and frowns slightly but held still regardless. Hours passed and little conversation happened, Dream would study George the same that George studied Dream, the two worlds meeting in some strange way. George would ask Dream a question, which Dream would answer to the fullest extent, and they would eventually learn to trust the other.  
After a few more hours had passed, George had fallen asleep due to spending so much time talking and drawing, Dream silently slips into the ocean and swim away to leave George in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at Slice of Life? Short but sweet, I think.

George wakes up some time later, his eyes adjusting to the harsh, artificial light as he attempts to stand, not fully realising where he is. However the constant ache in his neck quickly wakes him up as he remember what had happened in the past few hours. He picks up his notebook which had fallen off of his lap at some point and inspects the picture, a small smile forming as he reads through his notes. It was real and not some kind of boredom generated hallucination as he had thought the first time he saw Dream. This small daze quickly vanishes as he realises that it was the next cycle of his routine and he hadn't eaten nor had he gone to check on the generators and machinery that kept the base running in who knows how long. 

He quickly went and fixed up whatever needed fixing in the generator room, it requires very little maintenance however if it failed then it could very well bring the base down. It takes George about half an hour to make sure everything is running correctly while fixing what needed need it, but by the time he had finished this, his stomach let out a loud rumble letting him know it is time to eat.  
George rustles around the kitchen and prepares some food, it’s just a simple sandwich but it was something, he would probably grab some snacks later on. As he walks back to the observation room he wonder what Dream would eat, then quickly dismisses the thought as he remembered his incredibly sharp teeth, assuming Dream ate meat of some description. 

A loud splashing sound would emit from the docking bay but at the same time, a beeping noise would emit from the incoming messages computer, its only purpose was to tell George what his instructions were. There was one which seemed to be directly from his bosses, reminding him of the report that he needs to write and send to the bosses. Every week he needs to send the bosses a report of everything that has happened but they had never checked up on him before, so he decides to ignore it.  
George rushes over to the bay and… there was no Dream in sight, George looks to the left but as he looks the other way, all he could see is Dream leaping out of the water and tackling him around the waist onto the ground while laughing, George shrieks “DREEEAAAMM” as he falls with a thump, Dream quickly rolls off of George and onto his back as to ensure that George isn’t crushed beneath his weight.

“Wh-What was that for?!” George yells, mildly panicking but slowly calming down as he looks at Dream who was having trouble sitting up but also laughing. 

“You kept me waiting! Had to do something!” Dream laughs, his laugh would eventually loose sound as he begins to sound like he was losing his breath entirely, he squirms on the ground as only end of his tail was in the water. 

George obviously panicked more at this point as he awkwardly picks Dream up and tosses him, with no grace, back into the water despite the size difference, thinking that Dream was having trouble breathing. George is then be greeted by a massive splash curtesy of Dreams entire tail hitting the water at once, however as Dream resurfaces he splashes George more.  
At this point George is dumbfounded, and slightly agitated, however this expression of entirely being annoyed only makes Dream laugh more, another wheezing would escape him followed by a series of gurgles and distortion as Dream fell back underwater. 

Dream eventually resurfaces with a massive grin across his face, his teeth on full display, however George doesn’t feel threatened by Dream and this display, but rather he smiles along with him. Now finding the humour and laughing himself at the strangeness of the day so far, the two talked for a long time as George describes human life and Dream pays full attention while playing with his claws or splashing the water of the bay.  
Eventually George begins to get hungry, and after standing up and stretching, a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

“Would you like to try some of my food? I could grab something from the kitchen if you want?” George offers, not entirely knowing how to explain the food he eats without sounding crazy, he suddenly realises how different their worlds are when Dream asks what a kitchen was. So George just told him to wait. 

George walks back into the launch bay to find Dream munching on… something… from the look of the bones it would be some poor fish he must’ve found outside. George blinks a few times as Dream licks his lips and jumps back into the water, probably to dispose of the bones.  
When Dream came back, he finds George sitting without his shoes on, with his feet in the water, clearly somewhat enjoying the feeling as he waited. He also notices two items of food beside his human friend.

“These are sandwiches, would you like to try one?” George offers Dream the sandwich, who reaches for it, then takes it out of Dreams reach as a thought passes through his head. 

“Dry your hands then you can have the sandwich, the towel is over there” George motions to near the ladder of the bay, so Dream listens, reluctantly, dries his hands, then got his sandwich. 

As soon as he bit into the sandwich his eyes widens, not that George could see it obviously due to his mask, however his entire body tenses and he simply hums in response, trying to keep his cool but Dream absolutely adores the sandwich but he feels the overwhelming need to remain cool. 

“It’s, it’s amazing” Dream mutters under his breath, still really trying to keep his cool but failing miserably as he eats the rest of the sandwich with haste. A fairly content grin plasters itself on the sirens face as he leans on the side of the bay, simply relaxing after such a delicious meal. 

The two would talk about everything for longer, George eventually notices Dream was getting tired by the sirens body language and suggests that Dream went to go get some rest. Dream obviously denies these claims but would accept them because George was going to leave the bay to eat and rest due to how late it was getting, according the Georges routine.  
Dream slips into the water and splashes George with the end of his tail as he disappears into the darkness of the ocean that exists around the base. George, however, immediately falls asleep when he hits his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a couple of cycles since George had last seen Dream, despite having only known the siren for a few days he finds himself strangely attached to him, probably because he is the closest to human interaction he’s had for the past while.   
Despite this loneliness, he keeps to his routine, it feels more empty without his new friend. George begins to scan his hands and fingers unconsciously, idly stretching them as he looks out of the observation room, his eyes slightly closed as he thinks. He was worried about Dream even though he seemed more than capable of taking care of himself, but it didn’t stop him from worrying.  
George is working on a fake report for the bosses, something they’re desperately asking about despite never having asked before, when he hears a loud splashing from the vehicle bay and the air would fill with voices, specifically two male voices. One is clearly Dream but the other, George doesn’t recognise it.

“I promise he will help you, you can’t swim like this, you’re too hurt” Dream says to whoever is in the bay with him, distress fills his voice as his quiet growls soon follow, the other voice sounds nervous, afraid.

“But he’s a human, you know what happened last time we encountered a human! They almost took you! How do you know that’s not what he is trying to do?” The other voice replies, there aren’t any growls but rather it echoes within itself, not easily noticeable but enough for George to figure out the other is stressed. 

However George walks into the vehicle bay, which groans quietly as it takes into the sudden shift of weight from the other siren, who pushes himself as far away from George as possible, looking between him and Dream desperately. 

“Calm down! It’s okay! He can help us -“ Dream looks at George “- can you help him?” Dreams voice breaks slightly from whatever stress he is feeling.

George looks at Dream confused, then turns to the other siren, whose black tail is covered in large gashes. Black scales crawl up the entirety of his body and completely cover his face, but his eyes are pure white and almost glow as far as George can tell. A fearful expression plasters itself across the sirens face and George notices that the new sirens fins are red as the siren twists and turns to get comfortable. Dream looks up at George with an almost hopeful expression.

“We just need somewhere to stay for a few days, just so he doesn’t strain his tail while he heals” Dream explains, George, still with a stunned expression, simply nods as he tries to find his voice again.

Dream pushes himself up onto the side of the bay and lets out a breath, a clear sign of relief from him. Then looks between his siren friend and George, as if hoping that they would talk to one another.  
Then, the unnamed siren sighs as he slowly relaxes in Georges company. Eventually he actually looks at George with something that wasn’t just fear, but now it’s a more reserved way of thinking, something which can be worked upon.

“My name is Bad, I was attacked by one of the giant squids in the deeper parts of the ocean, Dream fought it off and refused to let me swim here because the muffin was worried.” The new siren explains, staring pointedly at Dream, who looks sheepish despite his eyes not being visible. 

“You’re really hurt.. I can close the wounds if you’d let me, er- my name is George by the way, I forgot to mention it” George rubs the back of his head awkwardly, avoiding eye contact at the embarrassing mistake. 

Bad sighs slightly then looks up at George, a surprising amount of emotion can be seen in the white glowing orbs which were Bad’s eyes. This begs the question of how Dreams eyes looked, they could be any colour at all and George wouldn’t know. 

“It’s nice to meet you George, I’m sorry for having an overreaction beforehand, last time I met a human it didn’t go well, I would very much like some help” Bads eyes are cast downwards and into the water, once again avoiding eye contact. George simply nods and makes a small comment about grabbing the medkit and leaves the two sirens in the vehicle bay. 

As George returns with the red medkit in hand, he hears the two sirens talking about him. Bads voice is untrusting, but Dream continues to fight for him, telling Bad that George is a good person who would never hurt them. A small silence befalls the room and they’d start to talk about a catfish called Patches, George realises this was probably the best time to walk back in. 

“George! Where have you been? What took so long?” Dream slips back into the water and makes room for George to get to Bad as he watches him intensely. George just shrugs and cautiously approaches Bad, whose eyes don’t leave him for a moment. 

George would sit next to Bads tail, noticing how it was vaguely iridescent, and remove some wipes to clean the wound, he looks at Bad nervously, “This may hurt a bit..” He says as loudly as he dares before gently pressing the wipe to one of Bads gashes. The siren tenses his tail as it recoils away from him, clearly more out of instinct than conscious effort, however Bads face is scrunched up in concentration as he moves his tail back to George. This time when the wipe is pressed against his wound, Bad barely flinches, he groans quietly but stays as still as possible.   
As he works, George would notice that Dream is talking to Bad, probably attempting to keep his attention diverted to avoid another massive flinch as George takes out a needle and thread to stitch up the gash. George doesn’t pay much attention to the conversation but he learns Bads speech pattern, he tends to call people ‘muffins’ and has a lot more knowledge about the human world than expected, considering that they are currently talking about kittens.   
Eventually the wounds would be all stitched up and George stands to look at his handy work, it wasn’t exactly the neatest work in the world but it would hold if it was flexed, maybe not for long periods of time for swimming but it will likely last small amounts of swimming. Dream didn’t take this as a good answer and made Bad promise to stay in the bay while he went out hunting for something for Bad to eat, now it was just the human and the reluctant siren.


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere in the bay would shift as Bad remains silent, quietly waiting for Dream to return as he glances between the water and George. However, the human in question would excuse himself and return with his notebook, now sitting up against the wall and drawing Bads impressive form.   
They sit in silence for hours, Bad occasionally shifts his position to get more comfortable while George continues to draw, unable to get Bads eyes right in the picture. Eventually the siren would voice his concerns. 

“What.. What are you doing?” His voice is small, he isn’t afraid of George per se, but more afraid of the fact he cannot swim far with the stitches in his tail. George practically jumps out of his skin in fright having gotten used to the complete silence after such a long time. 

“I’m drawing you..?”

“Why?” Bad inquires, questions race through Georges mind as he thinks of an appropriate answer, the words stumble around his brain to think of a coherent sentence.

“Because you are the second siren I’ve ever seen in my life, it’s incredible” George finally says, wonder in his voice, Bad blushes, his cheeks turning a faint grey, due to having a human think he’s incredible, rather than a monster. 

“Thank you” Bad mumbles, not really wanting to speak much louder. George smiles and the two falls back into a comfortable silence. 

Eventually however George stretches, he seems tired and his stomach rumbles loudly. He cringes at this slightly and wonders where Dream had gone, and why he was taking so long. Bad sat up slightly more after noticing the activity from George, tilting his head slightly and laughing.

“Hungry?” Bad asks, a small smile forming on his face in a playful manner, now much more comfortable with George. He nods sadly, not enjoying the feeling of hunger and begins to walk out the room, hesitating at the door. 

“Do you want to try some of my food?” George asks, remembering how much Dream had enjoyed such a simple sandwich before. 

“uhm.. Sure!” Bad perks up entirely as excitement fills his body language, his eternally glowing eyes almost glowing brighter.

George chuckles at the siren and walks to his kitchen, making the same sandwich he had made for Dream a few days ago. As he is creating himself and the siren a sandwich, his mind wanders to Dream, where had he been? Is he okay? Whats taking so long? George lets out a long sigh as he walks back into the vehicle bay where Bad had been idly playing with a piece of scrap metal which must’ve been laying on the ground.   
As Bad isn’t paying much attention, he accidentally pushes a claw through the piece of metal which alerted George to just how sharp and pristinely white the sirens claws were, they are certainly strong enough to poke through steel by accident. However shortly after this incident, George makes himself known to Bad, who quickly drops the metal and perks up entirely again. 

“Took you long enough, thought you had forgotten about me!” Bad giggles in an obviously joking tone, however the toothy grin somewhat unnerves George, who shrugs it off and makes it seem casual.

“It’s kind of hard to forget about a siren who fills up a large chunk of the room” George sarcastically throws back, Bad waits for George with excitement as he presents Bad with the paper plate and sandwich, knowing that Bads hands were entirely dry. 

As he took a bite of the sandwich, his glowing eyes brightened and he continued on to practically inhale the sandwich. His ears, which George now notices are fin-like, twitches happily as Bad begins to hum a song quietly. George looks at Bad and laugh at this reaction, now eating his own sandwich.  
Once again, a comfortable silence would befall the two, the electrical hum of the artificial lighting fills this silence but it wouldn’t disrupt it. Bad would begin a conversation with George and the two would talk, now rather than silence the happy conversation would fill the air. Below the vehicle bay, Dream would sit and listen to the two talk. Glad that his two friends were getting along and that this could very well be the beginning of the successful friendship. 

As Dream sits beneath the vehicle bay on the ocean floor, he begins to think of all the humans that had been down here before. He knew a lot about humans and tended to pretend not to in an attempt to protect a new friend, however every time that another human had learned of the existence of sirens, the human would send a message to whatever organisation had sent them immediately and try to leave to base. Try is obviously the most important point here, they never made it to shallower water, they never escaped Dream. This time he felt it would be different, that rather than hunt and lure George, he would hunt whoever the organisation sent. He refused to think about how injured Bad was the last time a human almost caught him, he refused to allow it to happen again. 

Dream hears George ask Bad about where he was, Dream sighs and picks the dead squid which he had hunted previously from the ground next to him and swims up to the pool of the vehicle bay and laughs as he is assaulted by numerous questions as to where he was. Dream shrugs off the two and gives Bad the squid, something which he eats quickly and sighs happily. Bad yawns quietly which triggers Dream and George to yawn as well, they all quietly agree to go to sleep.  
George leaves the room as Bad settles quietly, George brings in a pillow for Bad who rests his head on it and is almost instantly asleep. Dream vanishes underwater and settles on the sea bed and George checks on the machinery and turns the light of the vehicle bay off, then immediately passes out in bed. 

Little did George know that the next few days would be eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support so far! I've got quite exciting things planned for the next few chapters as this was a low motivation and more of a filler chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this slice of life / background chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guest arrives in the base and the consequences are unseen..

George startles awake, his eye sight blurs from having just woken up. An alarm blares from the control room and he pushes himself out of his bed, rubbing his eyes as he stumbles to the panel. A frown forms on his face as the display shows an incoming vehicle, normally George wouldn’t think much of this but panic fills his expression as his thoughts snap to the wounded Siren in his vehicle bay.   
By the time George made it to the bay, he already finds Bad wide awake and Dream swimming around in circles just under the water, seemingly having woken up by the alarm. Bad looks stressed and it’s obvious that Georges tight lipped expression didn’t help his case, however Dream pokes his head out of the water and swims over to George.

“What’s going on? What was that alarm?” Dream demands, his tail swishing incredibly quickly despite the water.

“There’s someone on their way here, you two need to hide, quickly” George states, his eyes looking around as to where he could hide Bad, due to the size of him and the vehicle bay, there was no way to hide Bad above water. 

“Take him and hide him underwater, Dream, there’s no way I can possibly hide him above water so that’s our next best option.” George rushes over to Bad and begins to push him into the water, eventually a large splash would indicate Georges success, Bad now holding onto the edge of the bay. 

Dream nods and holds Bad around the waist, the two hesitate before diving into the water and disappearing from Georges sight. Knowing that his friends are now likely safe he runs back to the control panel and attempts to make contact with the vehicle, the panel tells him the vehicle is a submarine capable of holding two people, and that only one person is required to drive it.   
With this information, George contacts the incoming vessel and very professionally asks the vehicles business down here. Very much to his surprise, he hears a familiar voice. 

“George? Whats with the formality man? I’m just on my way to check up on you, sorry for not calling ahead” The voice chuckles, George instantly recognises it as Sapnap, what happened to his submarine? And why is he coming here? 

“Oh it’s not a problem, what happened? It feels like it’s been weeks since we last spoke” George comments, speaking to Sap is strange, knowing there’s another human on his way to the base felt.. abnormal. Had he really gotten so used to the sirens that he forgot about other human besides his bosses? 

“It’s been a week or so since we last spoke, but don’t worry, the bosses sent me to check up on you, that’s it.” Sapnap says assuringly, George almost knowing there was a smile on his face. 

“I’ll talk to you more when you get down here” George cuts off the communication without a second thought, his mind racing as he rushes over to his bed. He grabs the notebook, which contains everything he knows about the sirens, and hides it under his bed. 

Just as he does this, a loud splashing is heard from the vehicle bay and the hydraulic arms hold the vehicle in place, something which George never really noticed before now. The hatch to the vehicle opens and Sapnap steps out, he tumbles to the floor as he adjusts to standing and George openly laughs as he offers Sapnap a hand up. A hand which he takes and stands with.

“So, I slightly lied about why I was coming down to visit, the bosses up top actually wants me to assist you with research and documentation, so yea…” Sapnap rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as George stares at him in disbelief. The bosses personally sent Sapnap to ensure truthful reports… this makes life more complicated.   
George just nods slightly, acknowledging the change of plans but being really unsure of how to react to it at the current time. He simply sighs and looks up at Sapnap.

“I guess as you’re staying, you’d like a look around? Feel free to help yourself to snacks, I don’t know where you’ll be sleeping though.” George explains, confused as to where Sapnap could possibly stay. 

“As there is only one bed and stuff, the bosses will be sending delivery bots and stuff so I can build my own stuff and we can stay down here together. I think it’ll be fun.” He grins innocently, George understands that Sapnap doesn’t know about the Sirens but it unnerved him at the same time, would he freak out if the sirens were seen? Would he try to report back to the bosses?

“Oh yeah, okay, I guess you could sleep on one of the sofas.. er… couches..? That are in here, that way you don’t need to sleep on the floor or anything.” George explains, Sapnaps grin turns into a happy smile as he enters the main base, going to presumably look around. 

George knows that this will be exceedingly difficult to keep everything a secret, he just hopes that Dream and Bad stays away from the base.  
A few days passed and multiple delivery bots with waterproof boxes delivered the furniture and various supplies to support two people in the bottom of the ocean. While there was a room for a garden, George rarely to never uses it as all the plants had died but the bots bought in fertiliser and various more seeds so the two got to work and planted everything, most of the time Sapnap is building whatever had arrived on that day while George either planted the seeds or looked out the window, occasionally spotting Dream and shooing him away. 

This worked for the most part, Dream and Bad kept away from the base while George kept Sapnap busy and not looking into the ocean, however they knew that it couldn’t stay this way forever. George felt guilt for not destroying the notes he made on Dream and Bad yet, but he just can’t find a way or excuse to go and water log the book.   
The guilt soon turns to dread as Sapnap asked George to move his bed, and that Sapnap will help with moving it. He will see the notes and be curious, George knows this, Sapnap is very curious and often asks George to explain whatever part of the base does.

As George grabs one side of the bed, he also grabbed the notebook from the floor, wedging it between he hand and the bed frame. However due to a jolt of Sapnap moving too fast the book escapes Georges grasp and slips out. He quickly puts down the bed and grabs the notebook before Sapnap could register why the bed was dropped, now George is standing on the other side of the bed holding the notebook tight to his chest. Not suspicious at all.   
Sapnap gives George a strange yet curious look.

“Are… are we going to continue then? We’ve almost moved the bed all the way..” Sapnap says, gesturing the Georges side of the bed. It took everything it had in him to not release a sigh of relief as he put the notebook on the ground and continued moving the bed. 

However, little to Georges knowledge, after the bed was entirely moved Sapnap picks up the book and opens it, to a page with a sketch of Dream sitting in the vehicle bay. His eyes widen as he looks at George who had just registered what Sapnap is looking at. 

“Listen, please don’t tell anyone and I will explain everything” George whispers, desperation in his voice. Sapnap listens and sits on the bed, patting the bed besides him for George to sit as well.   
George explains everything that had happened up to this point, all which was detailed in the notebook for where memory failed. He held his breath, wondering as to how Sapnap could… would react to everything, a blank expression was on the mans face as he absorbs the information. 

“So.. you’ve not told anyone but me about this discovery? This could change everything..” Sapnap says, his voice in wonder.

“I know but they are my friends, I don’t want them getting hurt because of our bosses, you know how secretive they are, who knows what would happen to the sirens if we told the world about them, they’d be hunted to extinction..” George whispers, fear making his voice tremble. 

“I… I suppose that would happen, I’ll keep them a secret then, as they’ve clearly helped you remain sane down here then they must not be bad at all” Sapnap rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
Once again George lets out a sigh of relief, and they continue discussing the sirens and what George has found out. It’s obviously a relief for George to be able to tell another human about everything, someone who understood him and the surface world. 

Little to the knowledge of the two, Dream was watching them at a distance through a window. His tail shimmered in the light as it almost seems to turn a darker shade of green and the eyes on his mask turns red, expressing anger in his own way. Bad swam next to him and saw the two, attempting to calm Dream down. Bad knew that George wouldn’t betray them and tries to convince Dream of this truth, however he simply shook his head and flexed his claws as his imagination and anger ran wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH THE SUPPORT ON THIS HAS BEEN AMAZING! Thank you all so much for the continued support on these chapters, it means the world to me and makes me so incredibly happy to continue writing, this chapter took a while to write because I was procrastinating for most of it but I hope you enjoyed it either way!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight tw for water in lungs/near drowning I suppose? Also mild mind manipulation/siren lure if it bothers you at all.

Dream began to swim towards the base with a grim determination, Bad following shortly afterwards still trying to convince Dream not to do anything rash. That this is just a misunderstanding and that George has a perfectly good explanation as to why he shared the secrets of the ocean with a presumed stranger. This only angered Dream more as he swims faster.   
Bad breaks off and attempts to catch Georges attention, however Dream is in the vehicle bay. He jumps onto the underside of the vehicle and wraps his tail around it entirely, crushing it with immense effort as the bay groans at the added weight of Dream. 

The vehicle groans as it is slowly crushed in Dreams tail, the muscles tightening and the eventually crack as the vehicle is released by the mechanical arms. The resulting splash hitting the roof due to the weight, soaking the room.   
George and Sapnap run in to see Dreams ominous figure vanishing from sight, holding the crushed vehicle with the end of his tail. The pair look at each other and inspect the damage done, surprisingly there is no real damage besides everything being covered in water, however now there is no way out, there is no way for the two to leave to the surface. While this didn’t scare them per se, what did scare them was why Dream had done this.   
Bad soon breaks through the water and look up at the two, fear in his glowing eyes. 

“Dream has gone crazy he thinks that you betrayed him and I’m not sure what’s wrong with him” he spouts out, talking way too fast and loud for either George or Sapnap to understand.   
Sapnap just stays quiet, looking at Bad with amazement in his eyes as the two crouch down. 

“Calm down Bad, what’s wrong with Dream?” George asks, his voice trembled slightly due to the adrenaline of hearing the crashing of the vehicle.

“Dream is crazy, or went crazy, he just destroyed your vehicle and thinks you betrayed him because of you showing him-“ he points to Sapnap “- our secrets in that notebook.” Bad pauses and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, clearly immensely freaked out still.

“That can’t be good… is there, you know, anything you can do to calm him down? Like anything at all? Because I doubt that I’d be able to hold myself together.. I bet Dream can be really terrifying if he wanted to be.” George says, Sapnap is still silent as he listens to the two talk. 

“I’ll try, just make sure to stay away from the windows and plug your ears with something, Dream has the ability to lure people with his siren song. He has had a lot of practise too so please please just be careful.” And just like that, Bad vanishes underwater to look for Dream. 

George pulls Sapnap to a quiet part of the base, where there is no windows and begins to look for something to plug their ears with, there were none around due to how silent underwater actually is. So they grabbed toilet paper instead and made earplugs out of that, and so they sat in silence and waited.   
Bad swims across the ocean floor in the darkness, following the wreckage of the vehicle that Dream had left behind. He sees Dream tearing into the hull of the ship, his claws cutting through it with no issue, flaying the metal like fabric. The growls emitting from him grow in volume with every deep gash that is dealt to the hunk of metal on the ground. Bad cautiously approaches Dream and uses his song in an attempt to relax the enraged sired.

This did nothing to calm Dream, in fact it made him more angry if possible. He swims closer to Bad and sizes him up, he feels the angry stare of Dream despite not seeing his face and then proceeds to swim away towards the base.   
Panicked, Bad grabs Dreams tail by his fin which results in him turning around and spinning intensely, shaking Bad off and causing him little to no harm. He tries again, this time grabbing Dream around the waist and pulling him back, Dream growls loudly as he peels Bad off of him, turning and snarling at the physically smaller siren, baring his teeth in almost a threat display. Bad backs down.

“I am going to kill them, first the stranger then… George.. You can’t stop me Bad, we both knew this would happen, we both knew it was only a matter of time before we were betrayed” Dream growls, this time regret in his voice, he didn’t want to kill his friends but he felt as if it would be his fault if their secrets got out.

“They won’t tell anyone, I talked to them, they wouldn’t betray us you muffin” Bads voice echos quietly, he was afraid for both himself and his friends. Dream was ruthless, Bad has seen Dream kill humans before. Destroy submarines full of people, he felt responsible for his entire species and that pressure laid heavily on him. 

“We shouldn’t trust them, Bad, don’t you remember what happened last time? When we trusted a human? They recorded us and sent it to their shady organisation before I realised what was happening, I let my guard down around George because I thought he was different! But he now has this new friend and I don’t think I can trust him anymore” Dream almost whines as his demeanour changes, he was still fuming with anger but now there was sorrow. He shakes his head and swims away from Bad, faster than Bad could swim.

Bad falls to the ocean floor and hits the sand in frustration, sending the sand up before bolting off into the direction to the base as well, neither of them saw the red light of a camera set up beneath the hull of the vehicle.   
George, having decided that Bad has been for too long, grabbed a crossbow and a tranquilliser dart. He sincerely hoped that he wouldn’t need to use it because he didn’t want to harm his friend, but he felt the need to protect himself and Sapnap to the best of his abilities. He loaded the crossbow and mentally readied himself incase he needed to use it.   
The silence is infuriating, it wasn’t just because of the fact they are toilet paper in their ears but because everything is just quiet, there is no movement, no hum of electricity, just silence. Sapnap paces around the room in frustration and anxiety, then removes one of the makeshift earplugs, unable to take the silence anymore. 

“I’m going to have a walk around, I need to stretch my legs a bit” He says to George, despite knowing the earplugs muffled most of the noises, as soon as Sapnap opened the door he sees Dream looking in from the window and freezes. Fear courses through his body as he realises one thing, the eyes of the siren, they were glowing green. 

George looks around to where Dream is and freezes as well, but not in the same way Sapnap does. Dream is staring directly at Sapnap and his eyes glow brighter as Sapnap stumbles closer, the green reflecting in his own eyes. This freaks George out but when Dream swims away and Sapnap doesn’t snap out of the trance and rather starts to stumble towards the vehicle bay, George knows something is immediately wrong.   
He wrestles Sapnap to the ground, which was difficult due to George being slightly smaller than Sapnap, then proceeds to lock the door to the vehicle bay, something which George has never done before. Inside the bay, A low growl rumbles from behind him, shaking George to his core as he avoids Dreams eyes, seeing what happened to Sapnap. 

The toilet paper earplugs do what they were meant to and mute whatever siren song Dream was using to lure Sapnap, his eyes were fixed on George but he refused to meet eyes still. Dream leaps out of the water and, with an obvious effort begins to crawl towards George who backs away, back pressed against the locked door.   
Dream pushes himself up and raises a hand to swipe down at George, but he hesitates and his eyes dim, this gives George the opportunity to unload the crossbow he had behind him and jab Dream in the side with it. 

In response Dream yowls and his eyes glow brightly again, this time George can’t help but to look into his eyes. The world spins Dream retreats into the water, pulling George as he goes. Tears fill Dreams eyes but George doesn’t see it.   
The tranquilliser takes effect as the two fall into the water, George regains awareness and his eyes widen, terrifyingly aware he is sinking deeper into the ocean. He tries to swim upwards but his muscles fail him and his lungs feel like they were about to burst. A rushing of water surrounds him as he feels arms wrap under his arms and pull him upwards, with a leap they land on the floor of the vehicle bay. 

George pants for breath, spluttering as he empties whatever water got into his lungs, then turns to face his saviour. Bad hovered a small distance away and notices that George is alright before diving into the water again, a few moments later he reappears with Dream, entirely unconscious, in his arms.   
Dream had no mask still so Bad dived back into the deep water after depositing Dream in the vehicle bay, George was still shaking from the encounter and leaves the room to check on Sapnap, having no interest in potentially being hypnotised again or being anywhere near open water.

Sapnap lays still next to the door, breathing softly as signalled by the gentle rise and fall of his body. George sighs out of relief and as a way to calm down, his heartbeat slowing as the adrenaline leaves his system. He kneels next to Sapnap and shakes him gently, a mumble escapes him as he begins to wake up, he struggles to open his eyes properly as he moves to an upright position, now leaning against the wall.

“George? What just happened?” Sapnap asks, his voice sounds sore as he looks around the room blurry eyed. George simply laughs and sits down next to Sapnap, equally as tired as his breathing eases.

“Theres so much behind that question and half of it I barely remember, but I’ll tell you what I do know” George says, and so they talked, the two talked for a while before shouting is heard from the bay behind them, followed by loud growls. 

“Sounds like Dream is awake now, should we go see him?” Sapnap asks, George hesitates and remembers what had happened between them, then shakes his head. He wasn’t prepared to see Dream yet, what happened if Dream still wanted to kill them? Why did he hesitate? Why had Dream wanted to kill them in the first place? There were too many questions left unanswered and George had no interest in answering them yet. 

Splashes were heard in the vehicle bay, followed by a beeping in the communication room, Sapnap stood up shakily and walked to the comms room, gesturing for George to follow.   
Once everything had been set up, Sapnap turns on the ocean microphone and small, sorrowful growls filled the room. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t want to.. I didn’t want to hurt you two… I thought.. I just thought that you two were betraying us and I thought that I should stop you before you got me or my friends killed… I’m so sorry” Dreams voice fills the room, sorrowful, tired growls soon followed. The water displacement signifies Dream swimming away.

“Dream! Come back! You muffin!” A second voice, Bad, calls out. Then the sound of water signifies him swimming away as well. Sapnap and George listens closely but there was no more sound. The comms got switched off as the two walk back to the main room and look out the window, despite the commotion just hours before, they were worried for their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Surprising for someone like me, I hope you enjoyed this 2,000 word special! It was quite difficult to write.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if someone chased a certain siren to Dreams waters? And how ferocious do you believe Dream actually is? This chapter may answer these questions.

It has been approximately a month since the disappearance of Dream and Bad, there has been no sighting of them nor any type of information on their whereabouts. George spent days looking out the window only for Sapnap to pull him away and get on with the chores around the base. Many days went by and so George tended to the machinery while Sapnap grew and tended to the plants.   
There wasn’t much going on during the month, the occasional whale or squid swam by and the two sent truthful reports to their bosses. There was nothing else to do down there. 

On one boring day, George sits in the observation room while Sapnap used the radars and comms to see if he can still track down the missing Sirens before a small beeping caught his attention, two figures appear on the sonar, one is significantly smaller than the other and looks.. almost human.  
The larger seems to be a submarine, with at least ten people onboard as crew from the size of it. However that is not what concerned Sapnap, the smaller, human looking figure was almost certainly one of the sirens. 

Sapnap calls for George and opens the comms, it crackles before starting to speak.

“-S, we are entering your waters in pursuit of a strange entity, I repeat, this is 5267-S in pursuit of a strange entity. We’ve chased it for miles and it has yet to give up, we are sorry for this disturbance” The voice, presumably the captain, speaks. The pair are able to hear the loud clanking of metal as they assume other members prepare something.

“We mean you no harm, we simply wish to capture this entity and we will be on our way. We are from friendly waters and-“ the captain is cut off as a loud clanging noise fills the air, weapons were being fired and an unearthly, echoing scream comes from the outside of the ship is heard. George and Sapnap wait for further news, because they know their friend is now in major trouble.

The Captain closes the communication channel, stops the submarine, and demands his crew to sedate the now struggling merman, a harpoon going through the end of his tail, starting to rip the delicate membrane of his fins. One crew member puts on diving gear and swims around the sides of the submarine, attached to it by a rope, armed with a dart gun to sedate the siren.  
A shot rips through the water leaving a stream of bubbles behind it, however the sounds of muffled screaming from the diver quickly fills the comm room of the submarine. A team pulls back the rope which was cleanly cut away, there was no sign of the actual diver. Something had cut the rope and now they were missing in action, safe to assume dead. 

The submarine keeps its lights on the now unconscious siren, the long black tail glittering in the light as blood leaks into the water from around where the harpoon had hit him. The captain looked at the siren and could only think of the money that he could make from such a specimen.   
He orders the crew to forget about the lost diver and pull the harpoon in, promising the men riches of the highest degree if they could get their catch to shore. However they were soon interrupted by a loud groaning, The Captain reopens the communication channel and begins to talk, arrogance and pride intoxicating him.

“We’ve got a big catch which will sell for a hefty price, I’ll be sure to send you some in thanks for allowing-“ The Captain never finishes his sentence as a loud crashing fills the air, leaking through the microphone and to the base at the bottom of the ocean. 

The captain was thoroughly afraid as screams of his crew fill the air and the submarine sends out an automated SOS alarm, something that will never be heard by the shore. The sound of sharp objects scraping against metal screeches throughout the now cramped and uncomfortable cockpit, and the screams fall silent.  
Another Siren, bigger than the one that was caught, breaks down the thick metal door and stares at the captain, using its tail to almost grow immensely, soon filling the room as it crowds around the distressed Captain. Growls, familiar to the ones in the base, yet so alien to the unfortunate captain becomes a constant sound, it fills their ears and rooms, shaking them to their cores. 

“You come to my waters chasing my friend… Hurting my friend” a low, terrifying chuckle, followed by a deep growl “…You’re mine now, and there is no escape” suddenly the noise of shattering glass followed by the rush of water, ending with a muffled scream was all it took to tell the story of what happened. The communication cuts out with static as the two stand there, fear filling their bodies. 

“Was that… Was that Dream? Oh… Oh god..” Sapnap mutters, obviously processing this much faster than George, who is stuck thinking about those who were just.. killed while on comms with them. Yet, he didn’t feel too saddened by this, he hasn’t processed it fully, he was also thinking about how Bad likely almost died. 

The room remains silent, before Sapnap releases a sigh to help calm the adrenaline rushing through his veins, something he was most certainly not used to. George remained silent, staring at the wall of the base yet not really seeing, still tumbling his thoughts through his head in such a way that it became easier to think about. Yet loss of life is horrific..  
Sapnap continues to monitor the sonar, the submarine had vanished into the ocean yet now two figures sat side by side, the two begin to move closer to the base. Sapnap is able to tell that the swimming is frantic as they stop moving momentarily then begin to swim quickly again, this pattern continues as Sapnap tries to snap George out of whatever he was thinking about.

“They’re on their way here, go get the medkit quickly” Sapnap almost yells frantically, George nods and runs out of the room, not thinking twice about the instruction. The two figures make it to the base and a loud splashing is heard from the vehicle bay, as well as yelling for help. 

George and Sapnap rush to the room to see Dream, he seemed to have lost his mask on the way there as his eyes were fully revealed, however neither of them seemed to fall under any trance. Dreams eyes glowed dull as he held onto an unconscious Bad for dear life, harpoon through torn fins and digging into the scales and flesh below.   
The two help Dream put Bad onto the edge of the vehicle bay, they begin to panic, they assume that he had been sedated by the crew chasing him however the harpoon wound is deep. Luckily Sapnap has some form of medical training but not sure how sirens function, however it certainly helps in removing the object.

They manage to remove the harpoon, it was clearly not meant to be removed easily however they managed by removing scales from the surrounding area to prevent snagging. The harpoon is safely removed and the wound doesn’t bleed as badly as they thought it would, they begin to clean it, then eventually close it with stitches.  
This process took hours in the end, between Dream being unable to stay still for more than five minutes and the worry that Bad hadn’t woken up yet, George and Sapnap managed to close the wound. 

As soon as Sapnap and George leave to put away the medkit, exhausted from ensuring the wounds was properly sealed. Dream leaps onto the edges of the vehicle bay and protectively wraps around Bad, bringing him so that they are able to lean against the wall with ease and fall asleep without worry.   
Sapnap and George walk into the room and see the two sirens, they knew that Bad would be asleep rather than still be under effects of the sedation so they left the two in peace.   
A sigh escapes George as he sits on his bed, then looks up at Sapnap who shares a knowing look. George eventually lays down and falls asleep within moments, Sapnap falls asleep as well. 

The four sleep in peace finally, there was no immediate threat, nothing that is able to take this blissful peace away. The ocean is silent and allows them to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support on this has been insane, thank you all so much for reading this so far! Hope you enjoyed my lousy excuse for horror, let me know how you think I did! Now the intensity is done, I'll be trying to have more peaceful and slice of life chapters <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler, really I'm sorry

Bad startles awake as his eyes shoot open, his tail begins to aches as he squirms from Dreams grasp, beginning to cry an echoing wail as the memories return to him and the ache begins to turn into a stabbing pain, it’s at this point Dream wakes up.  
Dream scans his panicked friend and turns Bads head towards him so that their eyes lock, Dreams eyes glow gently as he uses his mental influence to try and calm his friend, and Bad physically relaxes.

“Wh-what happened?” Bad manages to croak out before clearing his throat. 

“Don’t worry, those humans tried to capture you but they are gone now, I scared them away” Dream lies through his teeth but Bad just sighs. He knows that Dream killed the humans but didn’t mention anything.  
Before Bad had a chance to say anything else George and Sapnap run into the vehicle bay, Bad lets out a shaky breath before smiling, soothing any fears that his two human friends might’ve had. 

“I’m glad you’re awake Bad, we were starting to get worried” George lets out a small sigh of relief before looking at Dream, fear dancing in his eyes as he avoids eye contact. Sapnap remains silent as he smiles at Bad.

“I’m… sorry for what happened before, are we still friends?” Dream asks, his eyes dim slightly as a frown crosses his face. He didn’t really want to hurt his friends, he was acting out of instincts and the urge to protect. 

“We’re still friends, but could you go find your mask? Your influence is.. strange” Sapnap says, his eyes avoiding Dreams figure entirely, his eyes staying downcast as he shifts his weight, it’s obvious he is still nervous around Dream but does want to be his friend still. 

Bad wiggles out of Dreams hold and props himself up against the wall, the end of his tail sways gently in the water as he looks between Dream and the two humans almost sensing the tension, that is until he figures out a way to resolve it.

“How about you two get your deep dive suits? That way you’ll be able to go out and you’ll likely be able to find the mask as well!” Bad suggests, his eyes glowing in excitement, this suggestion catches the two off-guard.

“That would be rather fun, I’ve not gone deep diving since training, what about you Sapnap?” George asks, consideration on his face as he looks at Sapnap with a curious expression, who nods in agreement. 

“Lets go then, there should be deep diving suits in the storage room then we need to go out through the airlock, we’ll be back soon” Sapnap waves as he walks out of the room, followed shortly by George. 

George looks at Sapnap oddly before following him to the storage room where five fully functional deep dive suits were stationed. 

“That was a really strange way to say we’re leaving” George comments, his voice has a curious hint in it as he prepares one of the diving suits, adjusting the various straps and pieces. 

“Dreams eyes gives me the creeps, you weren’t under his control for a long period of time, it was so... invasive, like he could see everything I was thinking, his eyes in my mind watching and controlling, manipulating” Sapnap replies, he speaks quietly like he is afraid that Dream could hear them despite being rooms apart. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t realise just how much control he has, he’s never been on the receiving end of his abilities” George reasons, Sapnap nods as he picks up the helmet for the suit, at this point they were entirely in their suits and making their way to the airlock. 

Dream adjusts his position, clearly uncomfortable at this point as he looks around the room, his eyes scanning the room as he avoids Bads unwavering gaze. The other siren stares him with a specific hardness to his eyes, trying to catch Dreams eyes so that they could talk properly. Eventually Dream looks at Bad and the conversation opens.

“You know why they are afraid of you, you need to figure out a way to stop lower your influence” Bad states, knowing he’s being harsh on Dream, but Bad is older after all and knows how to control his influence better than the others.

“I know Bad, it’s just I never had to before, you taught me how to have a strong influence but not how to control it” Dream snaps back, his eyes flaring slightly with his frustration, he caused them to be afraid, how could he fix it?

“Thats because it’s something that can’t be taught, not properly at least, you need to want it to be less, to be less effective, it’s like any of your muscles, you need to use it to make it stronger and bend in the way you want” Bad explains, his eyes softening as he makes himself comfortable next to Dream, who looks at him doubtfully. 

“But how will they be less afraid of me? We both could smell their fear and hesitance, what should I do?” Dream stresses, he crosses his arms across his chest and leans into the wall, his eyes now glowing a faint green as he begins to feel defeated, he really messed it up, didn’t he? 

“That’s for you to figure out, I can talk to them and maybe convince them, but in the end you need to somehow show you are actually on their side, besides destroying a small submarine full of humans, that just showed you are deadly” Bad chuckles lightly, Dream looks at him confused before shrugging, he guesses he’ll swim that river when he comes to it.

In the other room, George finishes the system check on the air pressure and airlock, then releases it, they were both finally ready to get into the ocean. The suits weren’t mechanical and clanky but rather light enough to swim in, while keeping them pressurised and healthy with plenty of oxygen.   
Water rushes in as they get used to the pressure and keeping their breath steady, they only have a limited time out here so they should make the most of it. George opens the hatch and swims through, letting himself sink to the ocean floor as he looks around. Sapnap follows quickly after and they land on the sea floor next to each other, they motion towards the direction of the submarine and begin to walk. 

The walk is difficult due to the pressure on all sides however they make slow but steady progress. The scenery doesn’t change however it doesn’t cause the duo to lose their way, they walk in a straight line further and further from the base until they stumble across the ruins of Sapnaps submarine, a flair of panic fills them as they notice a red flashing light from inside the hull. George rushes to pick up a small piece of loose metal and bashes the camera in. They look at each other with a sense of rising panic as they prepare to walk back to the base to report it to the sirens. 

Before either of them could take a step, a gurgling noise stops them, they turn to spot a small half-cat half-fish swimming up to them. It meows before swimming around and asking for pets by nudging their hands. The two laugh as this catfish swims in circles before swimming in the direction of the base, George begins to walk after it soon followed by Sapnap.  
They make it back to the base and climb into the airlock, as the water drains George realises that they never found the mask. 

“Do you think he won’t have a strong influence anymore? Like Bad doesn’t have any influence, do you think he might’ve taught Dream?” Sapnap asks as he removes the helmet, George simply shakes his head. 

“I honestly have no idea, but we should at least try, right? He said he was sorry, and he is our friend..” George trails off, Sapnap removes the rest of the swimsuit as he lets out a small sigh, almost psyching himself up to approach Dream and Bad again. George puts a hand on his shoulder with a small smile, then leads the way to the bay when they hear a loud splashing coming from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not updating in months, I promise I'm not dead, just really really busy with school and stuff. Hope you guys enjoyed this fic! I'll try to update more often but no promises in that regard. Things are gonna get interesting next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up a bit, get ready for the end.

The two rush into the room to find that the cat-fish had followed them all the way back to the base and has jumped onto Dreams lap, it becomes obvious that the cat belongs to the siren. A chuckle escapes George as it rubs its wet head against Dreams air dried face, this causes Dream and Bad to look up at the others as Dream holds the cat-fish. His eyes no longer held the same intensity as it used to, neither of them felt any type of influence, it almost matches exactly like Bads eyes. However George and Sapnap knew they had to tell the sirens about what they had found on their walk out. 

“We found the wreckage of Sapnaps old submarine, it had a camera in the hull and it was recording when we found it. Dream, we know you stole the submarine, do you remember seeing a blinking red light?” George asks speculatively, his eyes full of worry now, if it had recorded Dream or Bad then it means that the organisation is aware of the existence of sirens.

“it’s a possibility I don’t really remember what I saw during that time, Bad, did you see anything that I might’ve missed?” Dream questions, however Bad just shrugs and shakes his head.

“I didn’t see anything, oh goodness I hope nothing happens, we just calmed everything down” Bad sighs, then looks at the others, fear can be seen in his pure white eyes however he doesn’t say anything else.

“How about I go for a swim to investigate and to find my mask while you guys wait here? I won’t be long, Bad still needs to recover and I’m strong enough to fight off most things” Dream states, his eyes feeling more intense as the lime green washes over them. They hesitate and nod, they others know that Dream could look after himself but it doesn’t stop them from worrying about him.   
Dream moves the cat from his lap and places her on the metal floor, a small smile on his face as it purrs quietly.   
“This is Patches by the way, I adopted her when she was a kitten and she’s been my companion ever since” He explains while patting the cat which nudges his hand gently. She continues to purr as Dream shuffles over to the edge, slipping into the open ocean leaving barely a ripple as he swims around, his tail tip flicks water up at the others before vanishing into the deeper ocean.  
Patches crawls around the floor, walking over to Sapnap and George, rubbing her head against their legs then walks over to Bad, curling up next to the scabbed over wound. 

“We need to do something, we can’t just wait here and do nothing, right?” Bad says, the worry apparent in his eyes. Sapnap sits next to Bad and looks at him, worry obviously there, before wrapping him in a gentle hug. George just looks at the two with a slight smile, it’s obvious Sapnap trusts Bad at this point despite the obvious fact that the latter could control the two of them.

“There isn’t much we can do, but I could actually delay them by seeing if they send a message to us, if they did then it wouldn’t be difficult to lie to them. Maybe they’ll think we’ve never seen the two of you?” George suggests, by all means it sounded like a good idea, but at the same time they couldn’t stop the organisation. 

George walks out of the vehicle bay and into the communications room, he hadn’t been in this room for what feels like weeks but he knows it’s probably only been a few days, if that. He scans the incoming messages, as he reads it an intense feeling of dread fills him. It read that there will be officials visiting to do personal research into the anomalies that they have found through a camera.   
His already pale skins grows paler as he looks at the video recording attached, it was of Dream and Bad talking, it was impossible to figure out what they were saying however it’s obvious that this video was recorded when Dream had freaked out originally. His green eyes were obvious, glowing brightly in the void, the duo bathed in the light of the broken submarine. George tenses as he attempts to write out a message to explain why this information had never been reported before but his hands just shake uncontrollably, Bad and Dream had to get out of here as soon as possible, in a few days officials will be swarming the ocean floor searching for the Sirens.  
George rushes into the vehicle bay, his hands feeling clammy as he walks into the room. Bad and Sapnap were talking as Dream leans on the edge of the open bay, adjusting his mask, however he is the first person to notice that George was in distress.

“George? What happened? What’s wrong?” He asks, his tone is gentle yet also firm. It helps George catch his breath and get his thoughts back in order.

“The organisation, they’re coming and they’ll be here in a few days, that’s why the camera was recording, they knew I wasn’t telling them something so they must’ve sent Sapnap down so they could plant the submarine.” George rushes out, his breath getting quicker and quicker before he manages to catch his breath again.

“What? That’s impossible, there is no way that they could’ve known that there were sirens down here in the first place, right?” Sapnap says, pushing himself up to his feet, anxiety causing his muscles to tense as he becomes extremely expressive through his motions. 

“They sent me down here originally because submarines and cameras kept going missing, they knew something was wrong but they didn’t know what, I guess that the hidden camera gave them enough information to go off of..” George trails off, his eyes falling downcast as worry crosses what they could see of Dreams face.

“I kept destroying the cameras and submarines to protect us.. I might’ve just been our downfall Bad..” He says, looking at Bad whose eyes widen with worry. He begins to panic and play with his tail fins, the sirens look at each other for a few minutes, having some form of silent conversation while emitting quiet growls and hisses, then Dream jumps out of the water and gently pulls Bad into the water. 

“I know a relatively safe place with one of my friends, Skeppy, he’s a siren with light blue scales. If we get out of this still together then I’ll introduce you to him, however he’ll look after Bad until this blows over. If they can’t find us then they’ll hopefully abandon looking for us, I just hope we get a second chance…” Dream trails off, wrapping an arm around Bads waist to help him swim. 

“How will you know when it’s safe? How could we find you to tell you?” George asks, helping Bad get the entirety of his tail into the water. Patches jumps into the water as well, ready to follow Dream to wherever he was taking Bad.

“I won’t be going, I’ll stick around until it blows over, this has happened before” Dream says, a slight smile on his face before they dive and vanish into the ocean. Leaving Sapnap and George in the vehicle bay, despite knowing their friends will be alright, they still feel a lingering panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting juicy now, hope you all enjoyed this! It's been difficult to get back into writing normally so there will still be gaps between chapters but I'll try to be better and write more for other fandoms too! Get ready for the end.


End file.
